


Mama and Papa

by ImPanDuh



Series: Blessed Be The Boys Time Can't Capture [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Adoption, Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Daichi and Suga are great parents, Fluff, M/M, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Tsukki and yams are adopted by DaiSuga, kid Tsukishima, kid Yamaguchi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImPanDuh/pseuds/ImPanDuh
Summary: It's already been a while since Koushi and Daichi adopted Tadashi and Kei. But the latter had a harder time to adjust than his brother.





	Mama and Papa

**Author's Note:**

> (Kei and Tadashi are both omegas in this)
> 
> (This is also inspired by some abo adoption hc I saw on tumblr)

Koushi watched on the sidelines, observing his adopted son, swinging on his own. 

Tadashi had a doctor appointment, at which he was with Daichi, so the freckled boy wasn't there to play with his brother. 

Koushi sighed lightly. Smiling at a passing mother holding hands with her child. Tadashi was quick to warm up to Daichi and him, but Kei never really got that close to them. At this point it felt more like he was a stranger living in their home. But that's not what they wanted. Kei was a part of their family. 

A check on his wristwatch told Koushi that they should get going to meet up with Tadashi and Daichi. "Kei! We need to get going", the Omega called out to his son. The blond turned his head slightly towards him in acknowledgment. He swung up once more to jump off the swing. 

His tiny feet tumbled in the sand, when he landed. Kei couldn't find his balance and tumbled to the ground, face shielded by his arms. 

Koushi took in a heavy gasp, taking a step forward before stopping himself. Kei wouldn't like him going there now. He'd probably just push him away. He saw a few other mothers looking for Keis mother, not really recognizing that it's him, since they didn't look alike. 

Kei stirred and pushed himself up on his forearms. His glasses were knocked askew and he was biting his lip, holding back tears by the looks of it. Koushis breath caught in his theist at the sight. An omega mother came up to the blond now, helping him sit up. 

"M-mama...", a whimper came from Kei and a few tears spilled from his eyes. The other mother seemed at a loss of what to do. Koushi let out a relieved breath and ran up to his son. 

He gave the other mother a thankful smile, before picking up Kei. The blond buried his face in his mothers neck, breathing in the scent to calm down. 

Koushi started rocking the blond slightly, one hand holding him up, the other carding through the soft curls. Koushi turned his face to push his nose into Kei hair. 

"Are you all right?", Koushis voice was soft and low to calm the boy down more. Kei nodded slightly. "Just surprised...", he sobbed quietly against the other omegas neck. "Then I'll just carry you for a while, okay?", Koushi suggested, slowing down the rocking until it stopped. A small nod from Kei was the only answer he got and Koushi went to meet up with Daichi and Tadashi with Kei in his arms. 

-

"Ah! Mama! Kei!", Daichi looked up from the magazine, when he heard Tadashi call out. 

Sure enough, there was Koushi coming up to them, holding hands with Kei. The blonds knees were slightly bruised and his eyes seemed a little red. 

Daichi put his magazine aside immediately and helped Tadashi down from the chair. Then he stood up, placing a kiss on Koushis cheek in greeting. The Omega chuckled lightly, just casually pushing his nose into Daichis cheek in turn. 

"I take you had a nice time?", Daichi smiled, looking at Keis and Koushis intertwined hands. The blond hadn't bothered to let go even once. Koushi hummed gently. "Kei fell, but he's fine", the Omega answered absentmindedly, watching their two sons converse quietly. "Okay, then, let's go home?", Daichi suggested, kneeling down with outstretched arms for either of his sons to come to him. 

Tadashi shook his head no lightly and went to Koushi to get picked up. Kei let go of his mothers hand so he could pick up Tadashi. 

Daichi still waited with his arms open as invitation. Kei fidgeted with his fingers and looked away for a bit. The alpha patiently waited for his son to show that he either wanted to walk himself or come over to get carried. 

Eventually the blond took a hesitant step forward, closer to Daichi. His father enveloped him into a tight hug in that moment, tickling his sides and nuzzling the blond hair. Kei laughed, trying to get out of Daichis grip. "P-papa, stop it!", Kei couldn't help the bubbly laughter that left his mouth. Koushi and Daichi practically melted at the sight and the latter pulled Kei closer, stopping with the tickling, when he registered that Kei just called him 'papa'. 

He picked the blond up, placing a kiss on his forehead. Tadashi reached out for Keis hand and held it, smiling gently at his brother. Kei hid his small smile behind his arm.

**Author's Note:**

> Suga's probably infertile or there are some other problems as to why he can't have children of his own, even though he's an omega. I might work something more out regarding this. 
> 
> I just kinda like the interactions DaiSuga has with Kei and Tadashi. Like Daichis interaction with Tsukki in the 3-on-3 against KageHina and Tanaka at the start is great. And Suga's just a great mom towards these two. (I have a lot of feels for this, okay?)
> 
> I'll probably write more like this in this au. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
